Super Smash
by ZeldaandPikminforever
Summary: When a young man named Alex comes across an apparently new Smash Brothers game for the Gamecube, of all things, he buys it for under a dollar. What he didn't realize, however, was that it would be the last video game he would ever play. Rated T for character death.


**Hey, it's ZPF with a horror one-shot featuring Alex! I originally posted this on the Creepypasta Wiki, but I felt like posting it somewhere else. This takes place on _Earth_, however. And Alex is human... So here's ****Super Smash****!**

I need to write this while I can. If I don't, then nobody will know what happened to me. So, here goes nothing.

It all started when I got my own copies of the Super Smash Bros. games. All three of them. The original for the Nintendo 64, the one for the Gamecube (Melee), and the one for the Wii (Brawl). I quickly got tired of beating up level 9 Luigis in the original. Hell, I even got tired of looking for glitches, which is really saying something. Therefore, with no other games to play (I sold my other games) I went to GameStop.

I started looking through the clearance rack because that is where all the Gamecube and certain Wii games are now (with the release of the Wii U). I looked at the bottom (since all the good games are there) and then I looked in the corner.

I saw a Gamecube game that looked much like a Smash Brothers game, but instead of saying "Super Smash Brothers", "Super Smash Brothers Melee" or "Super Smash Bros. Brawl", it said "Super Smash". I picked it up and put all the games back to where they were. The case was slightly battered, but the picture was in perfect condition. It had a picture of Young Link and Toon Link clashing their swords together. I found this odd, because the two Links were never playable characters in the same Smash Bros. game unless you hacked one of the games. Then I noticed a figure in the background. I observed it for a few seconds.

The figure was female, and she looked much like a human, but her hands had claws on them, she had bumblebee-like wings and she had giant ears that ended in points. I also took note of some slits in her throat. They looked like gills, and I figured this would make her immune to water. Other than these features, she looked like a human. I thought that she was like Master Hand and Crazy Hand, because they were special to the Smash Bros. franchise, and I didn't recognize her from any game.

I walked up to the counter where I put the game on it. The cashier stared at the game wide-eyed, and his face turned white as if the game was a rotting corpse. "Wha-? Where did you get this?" he said quietly. "Well, I was looking through the clearance rack, when I found this game at the bottom of it. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"I was just wondering," Then he added in a whisper, "_I thought all of these hellish games were destroyed," _I could barely hear him.

"What?"

"Nothing. That will be fifty cents," He kept staring at the game, paler than a ghost.

I paid the fifty cents and grabbed the game. "Thanks. Have a nice day," As I started to walk away, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a friend of mine who worked at GameStop. "Hey, Alex!" My friend, Max, said. "Great to see ya! So, what game did you buy?"

"Oh, it's this game called 'Super Smash', see?" I showed it to him, and his face went from happy to near horrified within a second of looking at it. "I never heard of it, so I just bought it to see what this game has to offer."

Max backed up a step and looked at me. "T-that's, uh, that's great." He faked a smile. "I'm glad to see that you decided to play a different game. I guess I'll see you later," He walked away quickly before I could say goodbye to my good friend.

I walked home and went to my living room, which is where I have my Gamecube set up. I took out Melee, and said, "It was nice knowing you," before putting it in its case. I then popped in the Super Smash disc, which had the girl doing a fighting stance on it. I closed it and turned on the game. The Gamecube started up normally and went directly to the game. The Nintendo logo flashed on the screen in a bright red, and faded away.

Then I saw the strange girl's face appear on the screen. It looked like she was looking at _me_, not just staring blankly at something else like video game characters usually do. Then I saw the detail in her eyes, the irises were not simply one solid color, they were realistic brown ones with those different shades of brown next to one another. Her pupils slowly turned red, and when they turned completely red, her face disappeared, but the pupils stayed an extra five seconds. I heard a whisper saying, "Don't be scared."

The menu automatically popped up and a mixture of Melee and Brawl music played loudly. I turned down the volume and looked at the only choice I had on the menu. All it said was "story mode" in red. I selected it and I made a file. While it was loading, I heard a voice say from behind me, "Hello, welcome to your own nightmare," I jumped and looked behind me. Nothing was there.

When the file loaded, it showed a cutscene with a character sitting on a cliff made of diamond. She had her eyes closed. She suddenly opened her eyes and got up. She looked out at the ocean that was right beyond the cliff and suddenly sprouted wings, her ears grew gigantic, she grew claws, and her neck gained slits. It was then I realized that this was the girl from the cover.

The loading symbol appeared and started to rotate. I was sweating for some reason, and I started to take a sip out of my water. When the loading screen stopped, instead of hearing cheers, I heard a scream that caused me to do a spit take towards the TV. Then I heard another whisper behind me: "Did that scare you?" I screamed and looked behind me. Nothing was there. "I think it did scare you," The same voice said. I decided I would shut off the game after one level. Then I saw the girl appear in a stage that looked like the scene from before the cutscene stopped.

I saw an arrow appear pointing towards the ocean, to the right and down. I sent her in that direction. I was curious, so I did the girl's up special to find out that she controlled the natural elements. She used electricity to slow down her fall. It seemed to work, but she took 3% damage when she used the up special. I walked over to where the ocean was, and she automatically started to fly. The screen faded to black.

She appeared on a platform when the screen came back, so I decided it was a mini-battle. Nope. I saw Zelda appear from the other side of the platform and she advanced toward me. I jumped over Zelda and down specialed her. For the down smash, she takes a "fire whip" and sets characters on fire like Ness and Lucas set people on fire with PK fire. But when it hit Zelda, she screamed and fell to the ground, struggling to get up. I walked over to her and kicked her in the face a couple of times, not knowing that she was suffering. She fell backwards and stopped moving. Then the girl I was playing as walked over to her on her own, picked up Zelda's flaming body like it was nothing, and threw it into the ocean. A creepy smile spread across her face and the screen went black.

The scene I saw next was Toon Link and Young Link sitting in what looked like a library. Toon Link was reading a book written in Ancient Hylian, while Young Link was walking around, clearly bored out of his mind. Then suddenly, Link burst through the door, nearly crying. The other two Links looked at each other and got up to leave, afraid of what had happened. The three walked out of the library, where Link, now crying, leads Toony and Young to this room that had a label written in Ancient Hylian.

The trio went in the room where the king of Hyrule was crying next to a bed. Young and Toony walked over to see Zelda's half-burned dead body. I came close to throwing up at this point. The two gasped and I saw tears come to Young's eyes as he closed them and looked away. Toony just stood there, staring at Zelda's corpse. He then pulled out his sword and ran away. Young followed Toony after Link started to walk over to him to calm him down. The screen went black yet again.

A new picture came in the black screen's place. It said, "Congratulations! You completed the stage!" And a small text box appeared saying: "Great job! SHE, Young Link, and Toon Link joined your team!" After seeing this, I figured that the girl's name was either SHE, or you do not learn her name until you finish story mode. Then I heard another whisper behind me, "You did great, but the real test will come soon," I did not bother turning around, because I knew I would see nothing when I did.

I then decided, "Why not one more level?" So I selected the option 'Continue' It seemed normal this time, Young Link and Toon Link just traveled through a forest and killed creatures from Brawl, and there were some wire frames here and there. Not that many of them appeared. Probably ten at the most came. Strange thing is, they were like mini bosses.

The next day, I walked over to my Gamecube, and I noticed that it was on. I must have forgotten to shut it off when I finished. I grabbed the controller and turned on my TV. It was on the main menu, but there was no music. I turned up the volume on the TV, but the silence continued. I turned the volume back down and looked at the options. There was an option there that said, "SMASH!" I selected it to see a character select screen with three slots for characters. I selected Toon Link, and the other two automatically selected SHE and Young Link.

It skipped to the stage select screen where I saw the place where I battled Zelda as 'SHE', and the other two character's home stages, Termina Bay (Young Link's), and Tetra's Ship (Toon Link's). I put the cursor over Toon Link's home stage, and selected it. I heard the ear-piercing scream again, and the three characters came on the stage. It looked like Brawl, because Toon Link did his opening, while Young Link flew in with his Rito Mask on, just to take it off directly after. SHE flew directly downwards to the ship's mast and saved herself with the use of water with just an inch between her and the ground, which I found impressive.

But then, the camera zoomed in to Toon Link's face. He looked seasick. Toony soon straightened up and pulled out his sword. The match had started. I ran to the edge of the stage, wondering if the glitch worked in this game. This glitch requires you to stand at the very edge of a large stage, and, if you are lucky, the CPU's will attack each other, but not you. The CPU's did attack each other, but then something strange happened.

Toon Link was starting to teeter along the edge as if he were closer than he already was to falling. I moved the control stick away from the edge, but nothing happened. His face started to look panicked in a cartoon-like way, and he started flailing desperately get away from the ledge. I started pressing every button possible, but this made him panic even more, because he was swinging his sword around at the same time as he was trying to get off the end. I tried to pause it to try to get a snapshot of him sitting there, moving frantically for his life. It was funny at the moment. But the game did not pause, either. He fell off the ledge and a cutscene triggered.

Toon Link fell, and since the ship was moving, he slammed into the front of the boat and slid down, a trail of blood marking where he was sliding down. Suddenly, the ship crashed into the rock, like its supposed to, crushing Toon Link and ending my control. It went back to the CPU's, and Young Link instantly fell to his knees and started crying because he lost his brother. SHE looked at him with an "are you kidding me?" look before grabbing him by the throat and throwing him at a bomb that was speeding overhead. Blood and body parts went flying all over the place and SHE got covered.

It went directly to the screen with the scores and showed Toon Link all broken in one part of the screen, with Young Link's body parts in a bloody heap in another part, with the head on top, eyes still open. SHE was in the back of the mess, smiling widely.

I walked over to my Gamecube and reached for the power button. Then that voice yelled at me, saying, "Don't shut it off! Keep playing," I ignored this, even though it clearly wasn't a hallucination, continued to reach and I pressed it.

Bad mistake.

A hand with sharp nails pierced my shoulder and heard these words, "Now you should be scared."

I looked over and saw 'SHE' standing there, staring at me, with fire in the hand that was not holding my shoulder. I stared at her for a good ten seconds before pushing her to the ground and running. I went in my room, and I closed the door and locked it. I started looking for my cell phone, but I could not find it anywhere. I then realized that it was back where my Gamecube was. RIGHT next to where the controllers were. I face palmed, but then I saw my laptop sitting on my bed. I was half-relieved, and I brought up Microsoft Word processor on my laptop and started to type this story.

Right now, I hear pounding and scratching on the door. She will bring the door down to the floor soon, so I should post this somewhere before I die. I will post it on multiple websites, so word gets around to my friends and family quickly. I just do not get why she wants me to play the game. Whatever the reason is, I will be facing it soon. I see the door's hinges breaking, so I should upload this story to some websites. I hope that you do not come across the God-forsaken game known as Super Smash. Use whatever amount of luck you have to protect yourself from this horrible game. Now I will go open the door to get the torture over with.

**Anyone who shivered while reading this is a wimp. Just saying. I'm looking at you, random reader! *eye twitch* So, nobody can review about how I thought of this character "SHE", or who she is based off of. Besides, there is a reason why I never mentioned her real name *ominous music*. Now review or get lost.**


End file.
